The Scrapbook: Fifty Photos
by Renhi
Summary: -50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun- 8: "No, Hikaru, I'm turning on the heat," he replied.
1. Photo One: Pencil

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ouran. End of story.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

* * *

**1. Pencil**

Kaoru stared idly at the pencil he had in his hand as his teacher continued on with his lesson, glaring at every student who seemed to be sleeping or chatting to each other privately. It was something about physics, what that plump teacher was talking about, but he really couldn't care less. It wasn't like he was going to use it in his life, anyway. Well, maybe, but maybe not. Probably not, he said to himself from his silent debate, one part of him triumphing over the win and the other, mourning about the loss.

He was bored. And he had nothing to do. Twirling his pencil with his fingers, he then took out a blank sheet of paper and started to doodle.

_'What are you doing?'_

A folded piece of paper was on his blank piece of paper, and he opened it up and saw those four words.  
After reading it, he knew right away who the sender was: Hikaru.

_'Doodling. You?'_

He sent it back.

_'Nothing. This class is boring as hell.'_

_'You just realized, Hikaru?'_

A snicker could be heard from Hikaru not too long after, and a different handwriting than the rest could be seen on the note.

_'Hikaru, Kaoru, please stop sending notes. Can't you see I'm trying to study?'_

Such a Haruhi-like response... Kaoru smiled softly, then wrote:

_'Ah. Sorry.'_

He sent it again to Haruhi, Hikaru and him grinning impishly as an almost-inaudible groan was heard from the female stuck in the middle of the twins.

The tap of pencils reaching the paper and scribbling words could be heard from the entire classroom, and the wood-like, if not aromatic, smell of wood pencils could be smelt as people sharpened their pencils, or broke it out of sheer enjoyment.

For some reason, his pencil felt like almost-heaven when he wrote something on the note, then passed it, and so on.

* * *

'_Ring, ring, ring'_

After twenty minutes of note-passing, they stood up, arm-in-arm, with Haruhi stuck in the middle, then left the room.

And on the desk in which the three resided, a lone paper laid on Hikaru's desk, words scribbled on a fresh piece of paper.

_'I love you._

_P.S: God, these pencils are so fun to play with.'_

* * *

-END


	2. Photo Two: Butterfly

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

_A/N: The 'photo' is just an expression of the scene itself, nothing else. Sorry for the confusion._

* * *

**2. Butterfly**

There are times when Kaoru wants to become a butterfly.

Those are the times when he wants to be alone and fly to the sky, to the sun above. To embrace the warmth and love and affection radiating from the always-bright sun.

There are times when Kaoru wishes he wasn't born.

Those are the times when his fortitude is running low and Hikaru is locked up in his room, brooding or just plain pissed. When he's alone and sad and locked inside of his own heart.

There are times when Kaoru wishes Hikaru would _grow up_.

Those are the times when Kaoru is concerned that Hikaru will shatter- break into small, miniscule broken shards of glass, all sharp and pointy and dangerous and shining with hurt. Like those fragile porcelain dolls, and like a heart made of glass.

_-And Kaoru is afraid that Hikaru will break from pressure- like those fragile, beautiful butterflies that die with a flick of a finger and a twist of a hand._

(Hikaru says he's mature, but Kaoru knows that Hikaru is far too innocent and caring to be mature.)

There are times when Kaoru's heart aches, because he knows that Hikaru will leave him in the end.  
Because he's Kaoru, and their love is taboo.  
Because Hikaru loves Haruhi and Kaoru loves Hikaru, and he doesn't want Hikaru to be hurt because he's _him_.  
Because he loves him, and because Hikaru loves everybody too much for his own good.

("He'll be hurt whichever way he goes," Kaoru says to the empty room as if conversing with an invisible person, "and I don't want to be the one to hurt him.")

And then, there are those times when Kaoru wants to be the sky.

So that when Hikaru ever becomes a butterfly, he'll be there to embrace him.

* * *

_-And his heart keeps on breaking, and his heart keeps on loving, because that's all his heart knows to do._

-END

* * *


	3. Photo Three: Tame

--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

_tame: adj. lacking in excitement; dull; insipid_

* * *

**4. Tame**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you devious twins! Mother is not a 'tame' person, as you so say he is!"

"Ehh, but Kyouya-sempai is bo-ring!"

"How is he boring?! He is the most un-boring-est un-boring un-boring un-bored-"

The twins snickered as they saw Tamaki hold up his throat as an attempt to un-tangle his tongue, full-blown laughing as he despaired in his corner of woe.

"All of you, just stop already!" An annoyed voice rang throughout the music room, and Haruhi slapped her hand on her forehead as Renge appeared.

"Go away, you otaku!"

The two twins grabbed a random bag of salt and threw it at the girl, as if they'd been touched by Beelzenef. Or Nekozawa-sempai, who they thought had the same effect on them.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-!"

Renge's... super-powered-motor whirred, and the floor was intact once more.

"…This… this place is a music room, right?"

"Yup!" The two twins said simultaneously and latched on each side of the female host, laughing as the girl despaired.

"Anyway, back to our conversation-"

"You know, you three, if you continue to harass me verbally, then I could take… serious actions."

A cold voice broke in, and the three shuddered at the thought of having to suffer from the wrath of Kyouya-sempai.

The three gulped, and then, the two muttered:

"But he is tame. A bit. Or dull, whichever way you want to take it."

"YOU TWIN DEVILS! DO NOT MOCK MOTHERRRR!"

* * *

A/N: …My attempt at crack. Argh. Sorry for any Kyouya-lovers, Tamaki-lovers, or any other host-lovers in here.  
...I messed up, didn't I?

REVIEW!


	4. Photo Four: Sing

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

* * *

**5. Sing**

"...Hikaru, can you _please_ stop singing that song? I'm trying to do my homework," Kaoru tapped his led-pencil on the desk and said loudly, hoping Hikaru would take the tip and be quiet for a few minutes at the most.

"No," Hikaru replied curtly. "The more reason to be louder!" and with that, Hikaru stood up on the bed and started jumping, the 'boing' of the mattress accompanying the happy (maybe a bit too happy?) tune.

"Don't _you_ like Spongebob? I like Spongebob! He's square and he's a **sponge**!" Hikaru yelled happily as he sang the F-U-N song again.

"No," Kaoru groaned in response. "I don't like Spongebob because he's yellow and green and looks like he has moss on his spores."

Hikaru stifled in his laughter, and instead made a clicking sound. "And that's why you're boring, my dear twin brother."

"Oh, fine." Kaoru shut the book he had been trying to study with, and put down the pencil on the abused desk. He walked over to the huge bed which Hikaru sat down on, and plopped down, moving about until he felt comfortable.

"Aww, Kaoru, don't you like your older brother?" Hikaru cooed while moving closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled (a bit too sweetly) and said with a dripping-saccharine voice, "Of course I like you, Hikaru!"

The next thing Hikaru knew, he had a mouth full of pillow.

* * *

A/N: Well. Yeah. -0-

Review!

-gets shot-


	5. Photo Five: Stuck

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

* * *

**3. Stuck**

"Gah," groaned a (very) tired Kaoru as he tried to open the door again.

"This _is_ Tamaki-sempai-like, now that I think about it," mumbled Haruhi.

Hikaru cursed obscenely.

"Well, he must be searching for us now," Kaoru mumbled to himself while putting his hand under his chin. "He _is_ overprotective of his 'daughter'."

"…I' m _not_ his daughter." Haruhi grumbled as she mentally sighed.

"Well, you're _our_ toy, that's for sure." Hikaru slung his right arm on Haruhi's shoulder, and Kaoru did the same on the opposite side.

"Well, it's about time for Kyouya-sempai to get us out of this mess…" Kaoru said, and Hikaru grinned at him while gripping on Haruhi's shoulder a bit tighter. "…Hey, Hikaru, do you want to play a trick on milord?"

Hikaru grinned evilly. "What trick?"

...

"Nice one, Kaoru!" the twins exchanged high-fives and started to put their plan to action.

"Oww!" Haruhi groaned in pain not too long after, "Hikaru, stop doing that!"

Just then, the door broke open.

"Haruhi! What were the vulgar twins doing to you?!" Tamaki screamed as he went and hugged her.

"Vulgar?" Hikaru shrugged and faced Kaoru with a look that said _'oh no he did not just call us _vulgar_'_. "So says the closet-pervert," finished Kaoru.

"W-w-what?!" Tamaki yelled, but stopped as he saw what the three did.

"Ne, Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Why did you stick your hair together?" Hani asked.

* * *

Boredom does that to you, Hani-sempai.

**REVIEW!**

...And get to SHINE, while you're at it. XD


	6. Photo Six: Dead

--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

* * *

**6. Dead**

He thrashed away the hands that tried to grab him to their embrace; he was panicking, scared of what was going to happen to him. He needed to leave. A lone hand caught up to his movements and grabbed his hand. He tried to get it away from him; he needed to get away from this mess that was his life at the moment.

_Now._

"Let me go!" Hikaru yelled as he swiftly slid his hand away from the grasp, holding it to his chest. "I need to get to Kaoru!"

"It's not going to make the situation any better if you just run into his room and demand proper treatment from the doctors, Hikaru." Tamaki said as he grabbed Hikaru's hand in a pleading manner. "Please, Hikaru." he said calmly unlike his usual self. _Why was he so serious?_ "We're all worried for him. We're a family, right? We have to wait for him-"

"Shut up! You don't get it, don't you? I'm his twin. I'm supposed to be there for him all the time, yet I'm standing here with you all!" Hikaru screamed at Tamaki, who looked like he was going to burst out crying any second. He stomped his way into the emergency room, searching frantically for his twin.

"There!" he screamed as he stumbled to his twin despite the doctors and nurses' protests. "Kaoru?" he called out to him, expecting a quiet "yeah, Hikaru?" or a slight nod, but there was nothing.

_Nothing._

"Stop playing dead, Kaoru. I know you're there. Goddamn it, I know that you're alive. Stop doing this to me! Please!" he sobbed out, choking on his own words. To no avail.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru said with a raspy voice. "Don't worry… I'm okay, just a bit sleepy… It'll get better once I sleep for a while…"

The doctors just shook their head in sorrow.

"Good night, Kaoru."

He was dead.

* * *

Okay. Please don't hate me. I'm being the stupid person that I am! ;A;

I deserve to die for killing Kaoru.

I KILLED KAORU.  
OHGODSNOSOMEBODYBRINGHIMBACKALIVE.

NOW. T-T

I'm so cruel...

But anyhow.

Review! :D


	7. Photo Seven: Analysis

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

* * *

**7. Analysis**

"Kaoru-kun…your act…isn't 'acting', is it?"

Kaoru stared at her. "What're you talking about?" he asked. Years of lying created instinct, and it told him to not panic.

The girl stared at him with a straightforward look. "You look at him for a second too long; you're always flustered around him, like your heart won't stop beating. You seem so happy together, like you won't ever, ever stop loving him—"

"He's my twin," he replied breezily. "I'm just enjoying my time with him. He's the one that's the closest to me. Is that wrong?"

The girl only smiled. "Okay then, Kaoru-kun," she said in an almost-saccharine, almost-fake way. "You don't need to explain to me any more- I'm sorry for wasting your time." Her dress danced in the wind for a split-second, and she turned to signal her depart.

"But you're right," he whispered. "I can't stop smiling when I'm around him; I can't stop my beating heart. I don't know but I have so much mixed emotions and they're so hard to convey…"

He turned to leave the empty corridor.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. …and sorry it's not fluff? :3 But I tried; I'm absolutely sorry.

READ AND REVIEW!

...and I'm sorry it's preposterously short.

SCHOOL DID IT.

--edit: Just so you know, the girl isn't Haruhi D:  
because if she was, then she wouldn't add the '-kun' in the back, and only call him "Kaoru", but the girl had cornered him by looking at him intently and tried to decipher their personalities. :D

Just so you know;D

AND REVIEW.

DON'T FORGET THAT! :D


	8. Photo Eight: Hot

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--**  
**Pairing:** HikaKao

(it's not really HikaKao anymore though, more like KaoHika. Yes, I luffles you too, uke-Hikaru C:)

* * *

**8. Hot**

He just stood there, in his sort-of uncanny ability to just stare at the person lying down on the cool marble floor and softly nudging him with his foot before crouching down to stare intently at his twin's back.

"Hikaru, get up already!" he said to his twin, poking him with his index finger. He softly grabbed a patch of Hikaru's shirt and tugged on it. "Please?" he almost-begged, his fingers dexteriously grabbing almost the entire back of Hikaru's shirt. The blue fabric crumpled lifelessly in his hands, almost as if it was wilting from all the heat.

"No," he heard Hikaru mutter, "it's too damn hot here." He grumbled something incoherently before rolling away from Kaoru. "I don't want to go to that damn meeting anyway. Screw the marketers; I'll do that shit by myself if I have to."

Kaoru sighed. "But Hikaru…"

"_What?_" Hikaru grumbled out, already in a crabby mood because of the weather.

Kaoru thought of what he should say to Hikaru other than: "I want my life intact at least until we're adults, thank you very much my dear twin who I love very much", and instead said:

"They have air-conditioning there."

He _did_ feel a bit cheap for using that trick, but they probably would've been skinned alive by their irate mother if she had heard they had ditched _another_ meeting.

Hikaru rolled back to where Kaoru was crouching. "…really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Kaoru replied, feeling a pang of guilt for having turned off the air-conditioner on his way into the room when he knew Hikaru was weak when it came to heat, "I'm positive."

Hikaru stood up in an almost inhumane speed, then stared at Kaoru. "Then let's get going!"

"…" Kaoru stared at his twin in disbelief. "…let's go then!" he said after a second's silence.

"Right. Hikaru…"

"_What?_" he heard Hikaru reply in a sour mood.

'Well, why hello there, bipolar disorder! Don't join my brother. Leave his mind now.' he mentally said to himself before catching his rant.

"...are you sure you want to leave like that?" he asked, pointing calmly to his wear. True to Kaoru's word, Hikaru stared at his attire and blushed furiously.

"_Fuck!_" he cursed, staring at his boxers—which, to his utter dismay, was pink, and although he didn't really despise the color, it wasn't really befitting of _him_ to wear it when _he_ was prone to saying how cheap pink looked—then promptly ran to his room, closed it shut, and didn't come out for about five minutes.

"Kaoru?" he heard Hikaru call from in his room. Kaoru went towards the door and waited to hear the rest of Hikaru's sentence.

"Can you turn the air-condition on?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru bit back a grin, opened the door and let himself in, then closed it.

"Of course not. I'm turning the heat on." Kaoru replied.

Screw the meeting.

* * *

A/N: Crappy, yes, I apologize. I haven't been able to write anything due to an everlasting writer's block, and...it was a miracle that did this! I'm so elated to know that maybe my writer's block is starting to diminish! x3

Well, anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you review!

~Dosi


End file.
